Delaide date
by XXstrawberry beenyXX
Summary: He made a promise with her, she knows he'll come back she can feel it!  based on ep 132 with my own twist
1. Chapter 1

Delaide Date

Karin and her friends were playing soccer, karin who was the best player scored a shoot, as her friends bowed to her and all of them laughed. Hiko kicked the ball really hard trying to show off, but insted it started soaring to the back of some boys head. Karin yelled "watch out!", but never really got to finish her sentence, cause the boy did a back-flip, hit the ball with a his force, as it soared right back to Hiko and landed right in his face bringing him to the ground. And the white haired boy landed gracefuly on his feet, and continued walking untill Karin shouted for him saying "HEY!". The boy turned part way to her, as she ran over to him.

"your the best soccer player i've ever seen! wanna join our team!" "no" "Why not?" "cause. Now leave me alone." "fine, jerk!" Karin walked away with her team, heading home, as the white haired boy starred at her back.

LATER THAT DAY

Karin was walking home grouchy, Hiko just had to say her twin sister Yuza was smokin hot And Karin punched him in the face. Karin got really mad, and kicked the soccer ball, that was in the net, but somehow (I DID IT) the bll got loose, and flew to the middle of the highway, as kain was going to get it, that white headed boy stepped in frount of her. "Dont you dare go out there, Kurosaki!" "how do you know me!" "i'll explain later" The white haired boy dissapered, then re-apered with her ball.

"your a sole reaper aren't you?" "you know about us!" "my brothers a sole reaper too. Which leads me to my question, how do you know me?" "I go to school with your brother, Ichigo. He talks about you all the time." "OH. well thanks for saving me ball -even though i could have got it my self- But I gotta go bye! OH! and whats your name?" "Toushiro Hitsugaya. Captain of the 10th Division"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Karin and her team were walking to the field, but some perfectinal soccer team of teenage boys were playing in there field, and Karin clearly wasn't gonna take it! "HEY! you guys need to go play somewere else cause this is our field!" "Sorry, but our couch told us to play here!" "and IM telling you guys, you need to leave!"

"How about a bet girly? We have a soccer match, you win you get to keep the field and we'll never come back. We win we keep the field and you never come back. Deal?" "FINE! see you Saturday!"

"KARIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! THERE PROFECTIONALS! The only people her that can aleast come close to winning is you and Hiro. Plus we would need another tem member!" "calm down guys. 1- we ARE gonna kill them and 2-I already got another player! So im gonna go look for him. Karin Went to look for Hitsugaya, she had a feeling to check the cliff, and sure enough there e was.

"Toushirou!" "THATS HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" "ya-ya. Listen I need a favor, we have this match Saturday to win our field back, but were low on a player, will you play with us for the day?" "I have things to do Saturday, sorry" Hitsugaya was walking away, when Karin grabbed his wrist tightly, the determination in her eyes, he could see clearly.

"listen. I dont go asking just anyone, to help me with something. You ARE the greatest player I have ever seen. But im not gonna sit here and beg. With or without you we will win, but with your help, it'll make things easier and a little less stressful!" "...Fine..." "THANK-YOU!"

SATURDAY

Both teams were ready to play but sadly, Hitugaya still wasn't there. "Are you sure he's coming Karin?" "He said he was gonna..." "HEY GIRLY YOU READY YET!" 'I have to play' She thought, and finally "YA! LETS GET STARTED YOU DOPES!"

They were at a tie right now. And just as Karin was about to score another shot, one of the players on the other team, pushed Karin hard to the ground as they scored the point. Karin got up with a huge gash on her knee, her team ran for her asking if she was ok. And of course she tried to brush it off, as Hitsugaya came into view "Sorry I was late, had some bus-Karin your hurt" HE said. "No biggy!" She started walking, but amost feel, collecting her self, she was ready now. "Ready Girly?" She noded yes. They stared playing again, and right off the bat hitsugaya stole the ball. and scored a shoot. This was the last score, Karin and Hitsugaya were running to score the goal, when suddenly he passed the ball to Karin, who of course scored the goal. Karin Hugged Toushirou, but quickly let go, both blushing lightly, as the other boys came, and patted the two on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

After there Victory day and things. They went home. Hitsugaya decided to walk Karin home. But first they went to the cliff and talked. "I have to go back to the sole Society. But umm I was wondering. When I get um come back again, if you wanna go out for dinner? "sure, i'd like that. But I have to go bye" "bye"

ONE YEAR LATER

"So you ready for that date?" "TOUSHIROU!" Before Hitsugaya could say anthing, Karin kissed him. "OFCOURSE I am! lets go toushirou!" "fine by my Miss Hitsugaya!"


End file.
